Integrated circuits are utilized in a plethora of devices for many applications such as controllers for automobiles, aircraft, appliances, and toys; processors for data and voice communication equipment such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and wireless or wired networks; central processing units for data centers; industrial process controllers; business and personal computers; and digital memory. Operation and performance of these devices can be adversely affected by simultaneously switching a large number of gates within the integrated circuits.